


Sherlock (iTunes Drabbles)

by LandonWalliser



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Inspired by Music, M/M, Oh! All the longing!, Rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonWalliser/pseuds/LandonWalliser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole Baker St. gang! Series of drabbles based on whatever happens to pop-up in my iTunes and inspire them. Lots of longing and angst to start, but I'll hopefully do some fluff. Cheers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock (iTunes Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing within this fandom, and first work I'm publishing on AO3! Yay! Haven't written fiction for a long time (University will do that to you). Nice to be back!

 

‘No Wonder (Part One)’ from Yentl

            It always hurt Sherlock to meet John’s girlfriends. He could never escape the unpleasant resentment that coiled in the pit of his stomach when he would reach out to shake the latest woman’s hand. Originally he thought it was just because he didn’t like a normal woman in the house. Normal women always made him think of Sgt. Donovan, and letting her into his home would be tantamount to sacrilege. There were women that Sherlock enjoyed the company of and even respected, but these never happened to be the ones John found for himself. Eventually though, Sherlock realised it was something else entirely.

“No wonder he loves her…” he thought to himself as John tried to smooth over what Sherlock had just said to the latest in this month’s lineup. “she’s so polite, good looking, tender and affectionate, so…”

Sherlock quietly returned to his room and shut the door, sliding down it slowly as he was overcome with a realisation.

“…so different from me.” He whispered and his breathe caught in his throat.

 

‘Daydream Believer’ – Susan Boyle

             Sherlock longed to be with him. He was sitting on his chair and John was asleep on the couch. The rain was falling steady and rhythmic against the windows. It had been a unpleasant day by most accounts but John had loved it. He said while he’d been overseas he missed rains like this. Now it was almost midnight and John had fallen asleep peacefully while he’d watched the telly and Sherlock had (unbeknownst to John) watched him. He had fallen in love with John’s face and the miniscule differences in his expressions as he slept. He loved the way his chest rose and fell as he slept. Sherlock had been imagining lying on that chest since John had reclined, yawned, and closed his eyes, utterly at peace. Sherlock shut his eyes, confident he’d memorized and stored as much of John as he could for the moment. He let his mind wander as he let the rains gentle percussion relax him. He imagined lying beside John, feeling him breathe, the low rumble as he talked. Sherlock felt a pang of longing. He opened his eyes and rose to go to his own bed, but stopped as he passed by John’s sleeping form. He knelt slowly and brushed John’s hair from his face. Sherlock knelt there imagining a future he knew he could never have. When he finally rose to go, he leaned over and placed the faintest whisper of a kiss on John’s forehead. With what Sherlock had come to understand as longing lying low in his chest, he pulled himself away and went to his room.

John opened his eyes.

“I love you too.” He whispered into the darkness.


End file.
